


Those Years

by royaltyjunk



Category: Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions, Pocket Monsters: Black 2 & White 2 | Pokemon Black 2 & White 2 Versions
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Rebuilding, Soul-Searching, alternative title: what happened to Unova those two years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-04-24 11:14:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14354304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/royaltyjunk/pseuds/royaltyjunk
Summary: The light is spilling through a hole in the ceiling onto a tile-upturned ground. It is the hole that had once been occupied by a black staircase cast down by N from Team Plasma's castle. It had been the staircase Hilda had climbed to meet N and defeat him in their final battle.





	1. Champion, Where are You?

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Ideas: Another two-shot! Hooray -  
> *falls over on the floor dead*
> 
> I love Unova way too much

"So, Mr. Champion - "

"Alder," the man corrects immediately. The news reporter blinks, and then nods.

"Mr. Alder," the news reporter begins hesitantly, "Do you think you could explain to us why the Pokémon League behind us is in shambles?"

"Well…" Alder scratches his head before sighing. "It's complicated, so I won't be able to tell you the entire story. However, I can give you a brief summary. Will that be alright?"

"Of course, Mr. Alder."

"As many of you know, Team Plasma has been attempting to liberate Pokémon from us people. The destruction of the Pokémon League is their work. In an attempt to order everyone to release their Pokémon, they attempted… and succeeded… in taking the title of Champion."

"But they were stopped, correct?" The news reporter asks.

"Indeed. We had entrusted the Light Stone to a trainer by the name of Hilda. She had been the one Reshiram had chosen to fight alongside, and helped defeat the Plasma leader N, who Zekrom had chosen to fight alongside."

"And where is this Hilda, the new Champion of Unova, now? And what of Team Plasma?"

"Hilda… has been missing for several weeks. We don't know where she is. N has also disappeared, and we have Ghetsis under arrest. Team Plasma is disbanded for now, though we must stay on edge."

"Well, thank you for your time, Mr. Alder," the news reporter says.

"Of course," he replies, smiling and waving at the camera before turning. His lips fall into a grimace as he walks away, the feelings of remorse and regret churning in his stomach.

He makes it through the gate of the Pokémon League, glancing up as he climbs the stairs. Grimsley is standing beside the statue, the golden tile around it glowing with blue.

"Shauntal and Marshall are looking around the Champion's room," Grimsley says as Alder approaches.

"What about Caitlin?"

"It seems of all the rooms, hers was damaged the most. She's assessing the damage right now."

"What about the other rooms?" Alder questions.

"Mild renovations will be needed for all of them."

"And Victory Road?"

"Covered in rubble, as is Route 10. It's almost indiscernible through all the rock and ruin. I imagine that will also take a considerable amount of time to clear out and fix, perhaps even longer than it will take us to fix the Pokémon League."

Alder sighs, rubbing his forehead before stepping forward, touching his hand to the plaque of the statue. Grimsley follows, and they descend wordlessly, their silence only broken by the rumbling of their descent.

The first thing that meets their eyes is the crumbling heart of the Pokémon League. Broken bits of black staircases still remain in the walls of the League like a person being stabbed with something, for its wounds still remain open and clear for the world to see.

Shauntal is standing beside a fallen pillar just on the stairs, eyes pinned on her notebook as she scribbles words furiously. She looks up at the sound of their footsteps.

"The Champion's room is full of rubble. Marshal and his team are working on removing some of it, but it looks like the back wall is completely broken, and the ground has been entirely broken. Overturned tiles are also commonplace in the destroyed room now."

Alder sighs, rubbing a hand against his face with frustration before laughing wearily. "Thank you, Shauntal. If you don't mind, could you go get Caitlin for me?"

Shauntal nods, snapping her notebook shut and pushing her glasses up her nose before hurrying down the stairs. Grimsley gives her a forced smile as she passes, and she responds with a tiny smile of similar nature.

The two of them climb wordlessly along the stairs, passing into the Champion's room without hesitation. What makes them hesitate is the sight before them.

It's exactly as Shauntal said. The back wall is not covered in golden tiles, but instead shows them a clear view of the Plasma Castles behind it. Grimsley takes a step and almost trips over an overturned tile. Marshal, so focused on his work, almost jumps a foot in the air at the distinct pitter-patter of tripping footsteps.

"Master," Marshal greets, wiping his forehead. It still glistens with sweat.

"Don't worry about moving the rubble so soon," Alder replies. "I'm sure we'll be able to move it later."

In response, Marshal calls his Pokémon back to their Pokéballs before approaching Grimsley, who is busy dusting off his suit and scarf, and Alder.

"Where are Shauntal and Caitlin?" He asks.

"They're on their way," Alder answers, casting his eyes over to a ragged patch of sunlight on the ground. He glances up, a bittersweet smile falling into place on his lips as he realizes.

The light is spilling through a hole in the ceiling onto a tile-upturned ground. It is the hole that had once been occupied by a black staircase cast down by N from Team Plasma's castle. It had been the staircase Hilda had climbed to meet N and defeat him in their final battle.

"Alder," Caitlin calls softly. He turns over his shoulder, blinking. The Elite Four are gathered by the door of the Champion's room, awaiting him. Alder had been so caught up in his thoughts that he hadn't even heard Shauntal and Caitlin enter the room.

Alder jogs over, laughing nervously. "Sorry. How are your rooms looking, Caitlin?"

"Mine has been absolutely devastated," Caitlin reports. "Grimsley's room has a large hole in his wall, with lots of rubble. Shauntal's ceiling has crumbled quite a bit, and Marshall's wall is also destroyed in a few places."

"Renovations, then?"

"Yes. All of the mechanisms in our rooms have also stopped working, or are broken."

Alder purses his lips, sighing. Four pairs of eyes watch him, each holding sympathy in their gaze.

"Alder - " Grimsley begins before cutting himself off. Alder glances up, meeting the eyes of the Elite Four. Each one averts their gaze when he looks at them.

"We have to rebuild," Alder says before sighing deeply.

"We can rebuild," Caitlin reassures. "As everything can be rebuilt."

"Yet if we rebuild," Grimsley interjects, "we are missing one crucial piece of the puzzle."

A blazing look of regret flashes through Caitlin's eyes. All five of them fall silent, as if in remembrance of the single Trainer they ought to have standing with them. Marshal casts an apprehensive look at Alder.

"...I won't," Alder says softly. "I… won't be the Champion anymore."

Those words make Shauntal start. "Why?" She questions, a tone of anger hidden deep in her voice. Marshal curls his hands into fists and glances away, an almost knowing look on his face.

"I couldn't protect Unova," Alder murmurs.

"Then by that logic, none of us should be a part of the Elite Four," Grimsley shoots back. Shauntal nods furiously in agreement. "Yet, we are all going to continue on. We are all going to carry this burden, and remember how we ought to defend our region."

"...I'm sure you can find someone," Alder replies, as if he hadn't heard anything Grimsley had said. "I… I will train the youth. I will change the upcoming generation… and help them save this region when that time comes again."

Alder sweeps his gaze over the four standing in front of him.

"I'm trusting in you all, okay? This old man… is trusting in you."

In response, Caitlin draws the former Champion into a hug. Marshal follows, and then Grimsley, and finally Shauntal, until they're all standing in each others' embrace in the room where it all started eight years ago.

They can rebuild, but it will never be the same again.

 

"Iris, child," Drayden states, stroking his beard.

"What is it, Grandpa?" She asks, tilting her head and looking at him.

They're standing in the destroyed Route 10. When Team Plasma's Castle had erupted from the ground, an avalanche had launched itself down Victory Road, blocking off Route 10 and the entrance to Victory Road, as well as demolishing Victory Road. It had nearly harmed the citizens living in Opelucid, but the rocks had come to a lucky stop just feet away from the people who lived on the edge of the route.

Yet even now, five months after the incident, they are nowhere close to being finished with the removal of rubble and the clearing of the route and its entrance, nor have they been able to find all those who went missing after the avalanche.

"...Nothing," Drayden says after a few moments of silence. "I was simply wondering about… everything that happened."

"Everything?" Iris echoes, tilting her head. Drayden shakes his.

"No, perhaps 'everything' is not correct. I was thinking over Reshiram and Zekrom… as well as Hilda and N."

Iris's gentle smile falls from her lips. Drayden cannot blame her. In Hilda's short moments at Opelucid City, the child had spent excessive amounts of time with the blossoming trainer, growing to become a close-knit friend. Of course she would fall silent at the mention of Hilda's name.

"I was wondering… could Hilda be searching?"

"Searching? What would she be searching for?" Iris questions, tilting her head.

"Reshiram did choose her, after all. It would not be hard to believe that she went to search for the truth, and N to go reform his ideals."

"Well…" Iris shifts her weight to her right foot, biting her lip. "I suppose."

"Iris, child, you do know of the third dragon, don't you?"

"Yes. You told me once. Kyurem, the hollow body left behind when Reshiram and Zekrom split. The… well, in between of the truth and ideals."

"Indeed," Drayden smiles, stroking his beard before letting his hand fall to his side. "Why do you suppose Zekrom and Reshiram stayed with them, even after everything they fought for fell apart?"

"Maybe they found the heroes they were looking for," Iris answers, a serious look in her eyes; rare for her.

"They found the heroes they were looking for, hm?" Drayden repeats Iris's words as he touches a hand to his beard, a musing expression painting itself over his face. "I suppose you're right. A hero of ideals and a hero of the truth…"

"Hey, Grandpa?"

"What is it?"

"Did you hear about Alder's decision?"

Drayden's face turns into a frown, a deep sadness in his eyes. "I did."

"And Brycen's?"

"I did." The frown grows, as does the sadness. "But it simply means that we must work harder, to search for the truth and to pursue our ideals."

Iris hums in agreement, and then casts a look up at the sky. "It's getting cloudy. We should go back in."

"Yes, let's." Drayden touches a hand to Iris's shoulder before turning and walking away, back towards Opelucid City.

Iris casts one last look at the gray clouds above before hurrying after her grandfather. Her mind races at a mile per minute.

A mix between white and black… a mix between sunny and stormy… a mix of truth and ideals.

Was that what Kyurem was?

 

Cheren sighs, pushing his glasses up his nose. His Liepard meows softly, padding alongside him as he descends the stairs.

"Cheren, darling, where are you going?" his mom calls out, popping her head out of the kitchen.

"Out," he replies curtly, casting a cursory glance at the digital clock on the dinner table. Twenty thirty-nine o'clock. "Give me an hour at the most."

"Cheren - "

He doesn't hear the rest of the sentence over the sound of the door closing. The cool fall wind ruffles his hair, and he lets out a sigh.

Cheren had stepped out in hopes of clearing his mind, but now, in the silence of the small town he had grown up in, the thoughts all come crashing down on him.

He thinks to run to Route 1 and go for a surf, but he left Simipour up in his room, and there's no way in the Distortion World that he's going back up there, where the memories are worse and the stuffed feeling is even worse.

Taking in a deep breath, Cheren buries his face in his hands - or at least, tries. His glasses are still in the way, and after a moment of uncertainty, he settles for running his hands through his hair. Liepard pushes up against his legs, meowing softly.

He looks up then. He's standing in the middle of the path leading to Hilda's house, and there's nothing pleasant about that at all. He turns to leave, maybe to stand on the edge of the fence looking over the sea, but a figure approaching him from behind stops him.

"..Bianca," he greets, pushing his glasses up his nose and trying to pretend he wasn't in the middle of a panic attack. She, of course, sees right through that. She's experienced with seeing right through him, after all.

She doesn't say anything, because she knows her words aren't always the best thing. In some ways, she's grown. Yet the way she places her hand on his reminds him of when they were children, of a time where they could find comfort in each other.

Slowly she reaches her other hand up, brushing Cheren's ruffled hair from his forehead.

"...I know," Bianca whispers, her voice so soft and so unlike her normally noisy and cheerful self. "I miss her too."

He thinks about his journey through Victory Road, and the one night where they had battled. Hilda had smiled at him softly, but there had been a touch of sadness behind it, so much so that he couldn't help but wonder that night if something was bothering her.

There was, of course. Why else would she have disappeared for thirty seven weeks and counting?

Bianca drops her hand from brushing at his hair, letting it instead wrap around his other hand, squeezing comfortingly.

They stand in silence, no words passing from either of their lips - at least, for a moment. Then Liepard starts meowing, and they both can't help but laugh as Liepard presses itself against Bianca, and then Cheren. Still, their laughs are bittersweet, as if they're both desperately seeking for a light in the darkness.

It's because they are. It's because their light disappeared. No, she hadn't just been their light. She was Nuvema's light, N's light, Unova's light. Nothing could change that, and nothing could change how their light had disappeared.

"Liepard," Bianca calls softly, breaking through Cheren's thoughts.

Liepard meows softly in response. She giggles. Cheren lets his lips curl into a small smile.

"Are you feeling better?" Bianca questions softly, noticing the change of expression in his eyes.

"Yes," he replies, voice soft.

"So will you tell me?"

He doesn't need to be prompted. They've known each other for a good fifteen, turning sixteen, years. He knows her worries, and she knows his. There's no use in hiding it - not that he would, in the first place.

"...Alder asked me to be the Champion," Cheren murmurs. "He challenged me to a battle, saying if I won I could be Champion."

"He did?" She questions softly. She's not surprised, he can tell. No one would be. After all, lest everyone forget, he managed to make it through the Elite Four too.

"I said no," he replies, brushing past her question. "I… don't want to be Champion."

"She deserves it more than any of us," Bianca agrees.

"Thank you," Cheren whispers after a few more minutes of silence, a few more minutes of Bianca's thumbs rubbing the back of his hands gently and reassuringly. "Bianca?"

"Hm?" She questions, her voice bubbly.

"Are you going to stay here?"

"Yes," she replies. "I… I want to help Professor Juniper. Battling… I don't think it's my thing as much as it is yours. I want to help study Pokémon instead." She pauses. "What about you?"

"I… I might move," he says, letting go of her hand to adjust his glasses. She lets her hands fall to her side, so he shoves both of his into his pockets. "I've heard of this city… Aspertia City. They're planning to build a Trainer's School. I was invited to be a teacher."

"You should go!" Bianca says encouragingly.

"But - "

"You've given yourself a good, hard look, haven't you?"

He nods wordlessly, and she smiles.

"Exactly. What better place to start than somewhere new?" She sees the look of doubt in his eyes and sighs. "Cheren, you still have Unfezant. You can always come visit! And besides, we have each other registered on the Xtransceiver! If you ever want to talk, you can call me!"

When she smiles again, it feels like a ray of light, striking through all the darkness that once held him down.

 

"Hurry, Lord Ghetsis," one of the Shadow Triad murmurs, his voice muffled by his mask. "The alarms will sound soon."

"I know!" Ghetsis snaps. "Where are the other two?"

"Taking care of the authorities, my lord. Now hurry."

Ghetsis hisses as he's hustled down the stairs by the Shadow Triad member. They take the steps two at a time, probably too much for the elderly Plasma leader to handle had they not been running from the law.

The air before them flashes as they approach the bottom of the stairs, and before their eyes another member of the Shadow Triad appears, falling to their knees.

"Lord Ghetsis," they greet before rising just as quickly. "Your escape route has been successfully established. You must hurry though."

Ghetsis grits his teeth. "Out of the way!" He snaps.

Obediently, the Shadow Triad member moves, leading Ghetsis down the hallway to the right. He follows after them, and the other Shadow Triad member casts one more glance over his shoulder before bolting after his companions.

They rush down the hallway, and take a series of turns. Right, right, left, right, left… the Shadow Triad member in front of Ghetsis murmurs the directions under his breath.

They take their final left, breathless from their running, and Ghetsis smirks triumphantly. The final Shadow Triad member looks up, a security guard wrapped in a headlock in his arms and a cloth pressed against the guard's mouth.

"He's out," the last member says, letting the guard fall from his arms. They fall limply to the ground.

"The exit?" The Shadow Triad member behind Ghetsis prompts.

In place of a reply, the other member simply pushes the door behind him open. Although it's dim, they can clearly see the unconscious bodies of several other guards.

Without waiting, Ghetsis rushes through the door. The Shadow Triad members follow wordlessly. Their feet hit the gray tile beneath them noisily, but none of the guards stir.

In the distance, a tiled set of gray stairs begins to appear through the dimly lit underground. Without a warning, a member of the Shadow Triad disappears, only to appear again on the steps. He takes the lead, taking the first tentative step outside.

He glances around before gesturing for them to follow. None of them even realize they had stopped until their feet are pushing them forward again, up the stairs and to fresh air and freedom and the great gray sky of night time.

They're in Castelia City, on the easternmost dock, emerging from an underground facility few were aware of and even fewer knew was being shut down. The Shadow Triad had, it seemed, taken advantage of the carelessness now weaseling its way into the employees' minds and broken Ghetsis out of the captivity he had been held in.

Ghetsis's eyes dart to the side when the Shadow Triad member in the lead takes off again, darting toward a large ship that he hadn't noticed.

"The Frigate," he hisses. It was their back-up, in case Plasma Castle ever fell and they needed somewhere to reconvene and hide. Simply seeing it made his blood pound in his ears with anger and rage.

Still, he follows and boards the ship without a question. The few Plasma members aboard all bow deeply upon seeing Ghetsis before pulling the ship out of the harbor. Soon they're passing underneath Skyarrow Bridge, and it's in this moment that Ghetsis finally steps off the dock and makes for his private chambers, accompanied by the Shadow Triad.

"The third dragon, my lord?" The Shadow Triad on his right asks.

"Indeed," Ghetsis grins maliciously. "I trust you've heard the legend?"

"Yes. That when Zekrom and Reshiram split to follow truth and ideals, the body of the dragon they had once occupied was left behind. A third dragon named Kyurem. The moral gray, so to speak, between truth and ideals."

"Correct."

"And how do you plan to make use of it, my lord?" The member on his left speaks up.

"That matters not!" he snaps, and the Shadow Triad bow their heads. "All we must do is exact our revenge! We must seize control of the Unova region!"

"As you command, my lord," the three of them chorus.

"I am the light of Unova!" Ghetsis cries passionately. "I will become the Champion of Unova, and reign victorious! No one will stop me!"

"Yes, my lord."

"I've heard of an accomplished scientist in Nacrene City. When we reach land, you three are to find him and bring him to this ship, which will be docked on the Seaside Cavern."

"As you command, my lord."

Ghetsis's malicious grin grows larger.

He'd heard rumors of this third dragon, seen pictures of it when he was a child. It was a twisted beast of cool gray and blue and white. Yet, this twisted beast of gray is what he needs to become the light of Unova.

 

Grimsley shakes Clay's hand. "Thank you, again, for agreeing to help."

"No problem, buddy. This Pokémon League 'ere is our pride and joy, yeah? If we don't repair it, we ain't got anything to brag about no more."

Clay lets go of Grimsley's hand before lifting his cowboy hat and peering upwards. The sun is perched just behind the Pokémon League, its rays slipping over the crumbled building and spilling out over the figures standing in front of it and blanketing them in light.

"Well, I s'ppose it's 'bout time we started," Clay states, turning over his shoulder to look at his workers. "Don't mind if we do. Come on, folks! We've got us work to do!"

The workers all cry out energetically. Grimsley can't help but smile at the enthusiasm blatant in their voices, their eyes, and their actions.

He turns to go help clean out the interior of the Pokémon League - "What? You think Dark-types can't help dig up rubble? For Arceus's sake, I have a Krookodile and a Scrafty on my team!" He recalls himself saying in a vehement reminder to the other Elite Four - when Shauntal appears from the Pokémon Center nearby, nose deep in a writing journal. Upon seeing Shauntal, he approaches her.

"You know, writing while walking is a bad habit. You could fall off that cliff over there if you're not paying attention," he comments, gesturing to the open cliff beside her that leads down into Victory Road, or what is left of it.

"And I told you that morbid jokes such as those are also commonly known as a bad habit," she replies sharply, but shuts her journal and sighs before glancing up. "As is that penchant you hold for gambling."

Grimsley glances up, already turning over his gold coin in his palm. "What did you say?" he asks jokingly, flipping the coin and snatching it from the air, holding it between two fingers and flashing it to Shauntal.

She just pins him with a glare and walks up the stairs into the Pokémon League. He follows, taking a moment to readjust his scarf before climbing the stairs.

The outside of their rooms is the same - small bits of rock here and there. The statue and its moving platform have, thankfully, been untouched. Caitlin turns around in the middle of her work, but continues to levitate a large rock in the air.

"Grimsley, Shauntal," she greets, moving as she directs the rock to sit beside the stairs they had just climbed. They step to the side, holding back laughs as bewildered workmen watch on.

The heavy timbre of Marshal's footsteps turn their attention to Caitlin's room, which Marshal is emerging from. He rushes to meet them, a serious look on his face. The Elite Four glance around at each other in silence.

"What should we do?" Shauntal finally asks. The question seems redundant, considering they know what they are to do, but they all know she's asking about the future, and not the present. "Grimsley?"

In Alder's absence, Grimsley, being the oldest, is the one they turn to now. He acts as their makeshift leader - he always has, to tell the truth - while they await the emergence of a new Champion.

"...We rebuild," he murmurs, casting a look at Caitlin. A soft smile curls her lips upwards. Shauntal smiles, and Marshal simply cracks his knuckles.

Finally. The light at the end of the tunnel is drawing near. Their reparations are beginning. Everything will be different.

Yet, that's never bad.


	2. Arise, Champion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is not hard to see his destination. The large ship, docked beside the Seaside Cavern - that was what those men must have been referring to when they said frigate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Ideas: Alright we're done. Finish this chapter and get out of here, you have better things to do

It is not hard to see his destination. The large ship, docked beside the Seaside Cavern - that was what those men must have been referring to when they said frigate.

"Skarmory," he directs the Pokémon towards the shore, "down there."

It simply flaps its wings before beginning its descent. The wind batters at his lab coat, and he pushes his glasses up, simply holding his tablet closer to his chest.

Sand spits upwards as Skarmory lands, its claws sliding through the sand as it grinds to a halt. Colress leaps off, offering Skarmory a gentle pat on the head before returning it to its Pokéball.

Skarmory is one of the first Pokémon that he's started to treat more like a partner. Up until then, he had been experimenting - will cruelty bring out a Pokémon's true potential? He hasn't received a solid answer, although the evidence points to a resounding no.

A loud clattering causes Colress to glance over his shoulder at the large boat - the Plasma Frigate, the strange men had called it - only to see a long metal bridge being lowered down by men dressed in black. Plasma Grunts, Colress recognizes as he climbs up the bridge and bows to them in thanks.

One of them points to a door leading forward. "Go there. Take the warp pannel. The electric barrier has been disabled, so turn left once you hit the fork. Lord Ghetsis is waiting for you."

"I see. My thanks." Colress pushes his glasses up and continues onwards. He steps into the center of the green warp panel, letting it whisk him away. He's met with new surroundings, and as he glances around, he gleans the deactivated electric barriers the grunt must have been talking about.

Aware of every person's stare, pinned on him, he begins to walk faster, taking the left turn swiftly. Another warp panel greets him, and he steps onto it.

When he blinks, he's greeted with a dismal and gray room. A single black desk sits in the middle, and behind that desk is Ghetsis. Beside him stand the three black-cloaked men - the ones that had approached him in Nacrene City and told him of Ghetsis's intentions.

"...Colress," Ghetsis rasps. His voice is more grating than Colress had expected it to be, and he can't help but start.

"Sir Ghetsis," he murmurs, bowing slightly.

"Rise," Ghetsis commands. He gestures to one of the men beside him, who disappears for a second and then reappears with a chair in his hand. He places it on the other side of the desk and returns to Ghetsis's side. "Take a seat."

Colress follows his words, sitting down. He smooths out his coat and runs a hand along his hair. Ghetsis lets out a creaky laugh.

"No need to be so anxious."

"Ah… I see. Thank you." Colress bows slightly. He had not meant for the action to be seen as a nervous habit, although he supposes he can understand why it would be interpreted as such.

"We have asked you to come here in the hopes that you will join Team Plasma," Ghetsis starts.

Colress's ears easily detect a feeling of unfamiliarity with the way he's speaking so formally. First impressions must truly matter to this band of people. Of course, based on what he's managed to deduce about Team Plasma, it certainly makes sense.

"We are presently looking into possible ways to… bring out a Pokémon's potential. I understand you are researching that exact thing?"

"Yes," Colress agrees. "Though I must wonder what my research has to do with Team Plasma's reformation."

"You see, there have been reports of extremely cold weather in Lacunosa Town and the area known as the Great Chasm. We believe this is because the legendary Pokémon Kyurem has awakened from its slumber."

"If I remember correctly…" With a flourish, Colress pulls out his tablet from the inner pocket of his lab coat, tapping the device awake before hitting the keys. "Kyurem is an ice and dragon type, correct?"

"Correct." Ghetsis nods his head.

"And the legend goes that it was the empty shell left behind when Reshiram and Zekrom split in pursuit of the truth and ideals, and until recently it was asleep as a powerless vessel, yes?"

"Correct again. I see you are well informed on this subject."

"I did a fair amount of research on this topic," Colress replies. He doesn't mention it's because they told him about their intentions when they first met, nor does he tell Ghetsis that truthfully, he knows everything he's saying is right and that he shouldn't even bother with forming them as questions.

Ghetsis smirks. "Preparation is a good trait for a leader to hold."

Colress makes a soft hum in agreement and then stops tapping at his tablet screen. "My notes say that Kyurem holds… an enormous amount of potential. Do you have an idea as to what you'd like to harness that potential for?"

"To create ice. A special type of ice. And this is where you come in," Ghetsis nods. "I believe you can help us decipher Kyurem, and harness its true potential."

Colress simply raises his eyebrows and pushes his glasses up his nose. "I see. This is a rather… far-reaching goal, isn't it?"

"Indeed. However, it is necessary to help Team Plasma to rebuild," Ghetsis responds. Colress simply nods and pulls at his light gray gloves.

"I… understand."

"Then, Colress… will you join Team Plasma and help us rebuild it to its former glory?" Ghetsis stands and offers his hand.

In response, Colress grasps the hand extended to him in a firm handshake.

~ / . / . / ~

Cheren pulls at his tie before rubbing his eyes, mumbling to himself about how contacts are dumb but he'll basically be blind if he doesn't wear them, but he still has that stupid habit of reaching his hand up to adjust his glasses; as if any of it has anything to do with what he's preparing for right now.

Although Alder isn't officially Champion anymore, he still hands everything technical. Otherwise, all his duties of deciding and approving Gym Leaders and of administering Trainer Cards and of looking after those with Pokédexes would fall on the Elite Four, and god knows they're already busy enough.

"Imagine if you were standing on thin ice," Shauntal had described to him once, "and it starts cracking, but if you move a horde of hostile Cofagrigus will know who you are and trap you away, so you have to inch along the thin ice and try not to drown. If Alder were to officially step down, we would be in the water being cursed by the Cofagrigus before we could even blink."

It was a sufficient enough metaphor to get Cheren to understand the stress they were feeling.

Of course, that didn't help him understand why Marshal had showed up at his house, out of the blue, and told him to meet Alder at his house in Flocessy.

The former Champion is standing outside the house awaiting him. Alder raises a hand in greeting, and Cheren nods at him.

"Don't look so nervous," Alder chuckles, patting his hand on Cheren's shoulder. Cheren just grimaces as Alder opens the door for him.

Cheren stops in the doorway when he sees the people waiting for him. "...Cilan? Chili? Cress? Lenora?"

"Cheren," Lenora greets with a wave. "Sorry for making you come all this way."

"It's… it's no problem," Cheren mumbles back, shaking his head. As he does, he spots a figure leaning against the wall. She has jagged white hair, and an attire not unlike what a stereotypical punk would look like. She's familiar… but he doesn't know from where.

She tilts her head and smiles at him. "Roxie," she states.

He blinks, and then it registers in his mind, and he nods. "I'm - "

"I know who you are." She waves off his words. "Who wouldn't?"

Cheren blinks in surprise, and she laughs.

"Don't worry about it."

Alder clears his throat, and Cheren snaps his attention to the Champion.

"I'm sure you're wondering why I called you two here," Alder says. "Well…" he casts a glance at the gym leaders beside him, and they all avoid his gaze. "I'd… like to ask you both to be Gym leaders."

"Wait… what?" Cheren starts, taking a step back.

"We're stepping down," Lenora speaks up, gesturing to the triplets beside her. "And I'd like to ask you to take my place. Roxie will be taking the Striaton Triplets' place."

"I…" Cheren clears his throat before responding. "I'd be honored to, but I can't just leave Aspertia City while the school year is still going on..."

"Why not just use your school as a Gym? Besides, I don't think Lenora wants to give up her library," Roxie pipes up. Alder opens his mouth, but Roxie cuts him off. "Yeah, I'll accept. There's no reason why I shouldn't. I'll use my gig spot, so don't worry about me."

"Thank you," Cress thanks, bowing. His other brothers follow suit, and Roxie waves her hand.

"Don't worry about it."

"Thank you Cheren, Roxie," Alder states, smiling. "Now then, Lenora, Striaton Triplets."

"Right." Lenora steps forward and pulls a pin from her pocket, gesturing for Cheren to extend his hand. He does so, and she drops it into his hand. "This is official proof of your status as a Gym Leader."

"Thank you," Cheren murmurs.

"And for you Roxie," Cilan speaks up, offering his hand. Roxie accepts the pin with a slight bow.

"All the official documents should be completed in a few days. I'll send them to you, and we can figure things out from there."

"Sounds good." Roxie nods.

And so it's like that that Cheren becomes a Gym Leader, alongside Roxie. The news of new gym leaders make the front page of the paper and the television almost immediately, and Virbank City becomes inundated with challengers screaming. Aspertia City is almost trampled underfoot, and Cheren can barely get enough sleep to battle properly - he even gets rid of his glasses because they get in the way of suddenly falling asleep at home as he becomes so prone to doing.

Eventually, of course, the stream of challengers stop, and Cheren begins to actually manage all his work; at least, until the new school year starts, and the Trainers' School almost explodes with so many hoping-to-be-students children and even more challengers.

He nearly drowns in work and challenges the next few weeks, and so doesn't notice the constant flashing from his Xtransceiver, nor does he know it's Bianca who's constantly calling him.

What he does notice is how his world has suddenly become gray and monotone, like a light is missing from his life.

~ / . / . / ~

Volcarona gives one last cry before falling to the floor, limp and tired. A Haxorus looms over it, breathing heavily. It lets out a cry in triumph, and its Trainer shouts in joy, launching herself at Haxorus.

"We won! We won!" Her voice is thick with joyful tears, and she sinks to her knees. Haxorus simply glances up at the trainer returning its Volcarona.

"...Well done, Iris." Alder smiles. "Truly."

"I couldn't have done it without your support," Iris replies, standing and wiping her eyes. "After all, we almost lost, but because you encouraged us we were able to win…" Iris offers Alder a teary-eyed smile. "Thank you, Mr. Alder."

"You believed in your Pokémon. That's why you won. Nothing more, nothing less."

"Thank you… thank you!" Iris bows, breath heavy. "I…" She wipes at her eyes again, and then feels a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Congratulations," a soft voice murmurs. Iris turns to see Caitlin, a smile on her lips, and Shauntal close behind her. Iris launches herself at them, and they catch her in a large hug.

"You were amazing, Iris," Shauntal whispers, her smile wide. Caitlin extends an arm to the other two Elite Four members standing to the side, and Iris laughs gently as they show no hesitation in joining the group hug.

"Congratulations, Iris. Or perhaps I should say Champion Iris instead?" Grimsley asks teasingly, and Iris just sticks out her tongue out at him.

"Master Iris!" Marshal cries aloud. "Let us keep moving forward on this road together!"

"Of course!" Iris agrees, her voice lifting with happiness.

"Well Iris, now that you're Champion, would you like to join us in the Pokémon League? We have much to discuss."

Iris bites her lip before glancing up at Alder. "Before I do… is it okay if I go back to Opelucid City? I want to see Grandpa… Drayden… one more time."

Alder's eyes soften, and he lays a gentle hand on her head. "Of course."

"Thank you," Iris replies, smiling a bright smile.

She returns Haxorus to its Pokéball in a bright flash, and then waves to the five of them before hurrying off to the Pokémon Center. A few minutes later, they see Iris rush out and release Archeops before hopping on and ordering it away, waving to the ex-Champion and Elite Four as she ascends into the sky. The bright sun behind her obscures her, making her a simple black speck in front of brightness too great for their eyes to stare at directly.

"...What a bright girl," Caitlin whispers. "Youthful, but our light nonetheless."

"Yes," Shauntal murmurs in agreement.

There's a moment of stiff silence, and then Alder speaks up, a tone of excitement in his voice. "That was an invigorating battle, but now I'm starving! How about I take you guys out, like old days?"

Laughter bubbles from all of their lips, light and joyful.

~ / . / . / ~

The sound of a scissor snipping a red ribbon is all Marlon can hear before the crowd explodes into cheers and applause.

"From this moment on," he raises his voice, and the crowd quiets. "The Marine Tunnel and Humilau City are officially open!"

Cheering and whistling splits the tropical air of Undella Town as Marlon steps away from the entrance of the Marine Tunnel. People rush into the tunnel eagerly, and Marlon shares an amused glance with Iris, who approaches him.

"So?" she questions. "How was it?"

"Well… exciting," he replies, scratching his head. "But definitely nerve-wracking, y'know? Like, think about it! I have to look over an entire city and the routes leading into it now! Can you imagine how crazy my life is going to be from now on!?"

"Hey, you're talking to someone who went from being co-gym leader to Champion!" Iris teases, and they share a boisterous laugh. Marlon runs a hand through his hair multiple times, smoothing out his blue tangles before directing a question to Iris.

"Say, what happened to that super crazy dress you wear?"

"Hm? Oh, I'm not wearing it to the beach! Are you crazy? Where's the fun in going to the beach if you can't go into the water?"

Marlon lets out an uncontrolled laugh, throwing his head back. "Good answer, Miss Champion! I knew someone would understand me!"

Iris laughs and raises her hand to Marlon, who responds with a strong high five.

"Still, I could've sworn the forecast said today would be sunny in Undella Town," Marlon comments, gesturing up at the sky. It's dotted with gray clouds, all slowly weaving together to form a blanket over the sun shining down in Undella Town. "Like… come on!"

"Yeah!" Iris sighs in frustration, glancing up at the sky. "It sucks, doesn't it… Man, I wish I could Sunny Day this place up…"

"Agreed!" Marlon replies, laughing. "At least this won't affect Humilau too much. Like, I hope so."

"Why don't we go see?" Iris pipes up, smiling widely. "Besides, I haven't been in the Marine Tunnel before!"

"You haven't?" Marlon questions incredulously before shaking his head. "What are you waiting for, man!? Let's go then!"

"Of course!" Iris agrees excitedly, and as if they share a mind, they both bolt down the stairs, squeezing through crowds of people who look on amusingly. "Oh man, I'm so excited…!"

"Trust me, it's way cooler than anything you've ever seen, Champ," Marlon responds, a large grin on his lips.

"I'll hold you to that!" Iris laughs as they hurry down the stairs and emerge in the submerged aquatic tunnel.

The shock and awe in Iris's eyes that follows is something that Marlon knows he won't ever forget, neither will he forget the childish screams of excitement she lets out. He cracks too many jokes about the way she's like a child, and she laughs at all of them as they leave the tunnel. They're laughing so hard that they can't even stand, until Iris wipes her eyes, glances up, and blinks.

"Hey, look!" Iris tugs at Marlon's hand before pointing out at the sky above Undella Town, now a faraway settlement in the south. Marlon follows the way she's pointing and discovers, to his surprise, the quilt of gray clouds that had been blanketing the sun has dispersed, leaving only a trail of soft white clouds and a clear blue sky.

"Oh, nice!" Marlon lifts his hand, shielding his eyes as he glances over. "Guess the forecast wasn't wrong after all!"

"...Yeah," Iris can only say in response, without a wonder for why her voice has become so soft and why her heart feels so moved by the simple sight of the sun.

~ / . / . / ~

She meets with an old acquaintance for the first time in a while.

Helena, a Pokémon trainer and the mother of the renowned Hilda, was someone Justine had met during her times helping out at the Pokémon Center in Nimbasa City.

Justine and Helena meet on the Driftveil Drawbridge. Helena had insisted she bring Rosa along, but Rosa had caught a cold the day before, and so Justine had left her in the care of Hugh's parents and Hugh himself. He is sure to keep her daughter entertained, Justine knows that much.

"Goodness, it's been forever since I've been here," Helena comments, grinning.

"It must have. You never travelled with Hilda, did you?"

"No. She was a very independent girl. Said she didn't want me taking her everywhere." Helena laughs, but there's a sound of sadness in the back of her throat. Justine's heart wrenches.

"I remember. She was a very headstrong girl, that I remember." Justine laughs, tugging at her waist.

It's been a while since she's removed her apron, given how often she stays at home and how accustomed everyone is to seeing her around in so-called "mom attire".

"How's Aurea?" she questions, inclining her head.

"She's doing good, especially with that Pokédex of hers. Ever since Hilda, Cheren, and Bianca went out, people have been rushing to get one for themselves. Of course, Aurea won't give them away so carelessly."

"She always was the pragmatic one," Justine agrees, chuckling.

"'The Pokédex is more than a fashion trend!'" Helena states, mimicking Professor Juniper's voice perfectly. The two friends burst into laughter. "How's little Rosa been?"

"She's thirteen, Helena, she's not little anymore," Justine corrects. Helena laughs.

"She'll always be little to me. I mean, the last time I saw her she was fresh out of your womb!"

Justine throws her head back and laughs. "Yes, you're right! I forgot!"

When Justine returns that night, she finds Hugh and Rosa curled up together on the couch, sleeping contently with a blanket draped over them. Their bodies, on the cusp of teenage years, are tangled together. Hugh's fingers are tangled haphazardly in her hair, and she has both arms wrapped around him, her ear resting against his chest.

It makes her laugh - really laugh - for the first time in a while, but her heart flutters with worry.

God, she remembers when she was like that. She remembers when she'd been able to love, with neither a care nor a worry in the world. They'd loved, been engaged, got married, were everything they thought they would be - and then his mother had fallen into critical condition at the hospital in Lacunosa Town, and he had left.

He had come back a month later with another woman draped over his shoulders, and kicked her out. Three days later, she had discovered she was pregnant.

Helena was the one who offered her shelter at that time. Justine had lived in Accumula, so they often saw each other - it was simply a matter of adjusting. Helena and Justine shared a room, and took turns taking care of Hilda, who had affectionately called Justine "Auntie Justie".

And then Justine gave birth to her daughter - Rosa - and couldn't describe the sobbing happiness in her heart when Rosa opened her eyes and held the brown eyes and a fluff of brown hair that Justine herself had; that her baby daughter held no traits of that despicable man.

Helena had escorted her home the next day, and that's when Justine had blurted out, "I want to move out."

Of course, when Aurea heard of the decision, she could do nothing but object. The three of them had been good friends ever since their first meeting in a Pokémon Center, and she wanted nothing to separate that friendship. Yet Aurea's attempts to dissuade Justine did nothing, and she simply promised to keep in contact. She had left the next morning.

Aspertia City had been her destination. It was a new city, on the verge of development alongside Virbank City, Flocessy Town, and Pokéstar Studios, and had only recently opened to the public. Surprisingly, not too many had taken a penchant to the city, instead opting for Flocessy Town or Pokéstar Studios.

It had been a hard decision. To leave behind the friends that she held dear, and the land she had known all her life in favor of rebuilding her life in a completely new land? It was frightening, to say the least.

Yet, that didn't stop her. She moved out, and made it to Aspertia City that evening, a young Rosa only a few days old in her arms. And it was that day, when she had arrived weary and tired at the Pokémon Center, that she met the person that would save her life - metaphorically, of course,

The parents were Myron and Pearl, but that was not what had mattered to Justine that day.

What had mattered that day was the small baby boy, bundled in their arms. He had a head of dark blue-green hair and wide red eyes. He couldn't be more than six months old, but the way he and Rosa had immediately reached for each other made them seem like long lost friends.

And as the years went on, and she continually debated if moving to Aspertia City truly was the right thing for her, she simply had to look at the way Hugh laughs and enjoy the way Rosa gives her a great big hug every morning for those doubts to disappear and truly understand how she has rebuilt her and her daughter's life.

"Mom…?" Rosa's bleary voice breaks her out of her trance. She glances over to see her daughter yawning awake, and Hugh stirring, attempting to disentangle himself from Rosa before falling onto her lap, sighing.

"Hello, Rosa. Thank you for looking after her, Hugh," Justine murmurs, addressing the half-awake Hugh. "You two should get to bed now."

"Mm… yeah…" Rosa rubs her eyes. "Can Hugh stay with us for tonight?"

"If he's alright with it," Justine replies, smiling.

"Yeah, I'm fine with it," he mumbles. "I just need to… not fall asleep on Rosa's Xtransceiver again…"

"Shut up," Rosa grumbles. "That was your fault." She digs her fingers into the blanket and throws it over her shoulder before standing up. "Come on, let's go to my room." She sniffles, rubbing her nose. "God, I hope you don't get sick because of me because you were stupid again."

"Listen here…" Their voices trail off as they walk down the hall to Rosa's room, and Justine chuckles.

And so Justine watches as the laughs Rosa gives her mends her broken heart and the way Rosa grows in height and her love for her mother rebuilds the skyscraping feeling known as love in Justine's heart.

And in the middle of autumn two months after she meets with Helena, as she watches a leaf fall from its place on a tree, Justine gets a call on her Xtransceiver from Aurea Juniper.


End file.
